


Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints.

by SpicedInkling



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is So Done, Alexander Hamilton is a Mess, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Broken Bones, Disabled Character, Drowning, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everything Hurts, F/F, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Hypothermia, M/M, Minor Violence, Mom Friend Aaron Burr, Other, Paralysis, Physical Therapy, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Thomas Jefferson is Not an Asshole, Trust, Unconsciousness, Wheelchairs, Worried Parent George Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedInkling/pseuds/SpicedInkling
Summary: After an accident at the Hudson River, watch as Burr, Hamilton, Lafayette, Jefferson, and Washington become close as ever before.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints.

Prologue

Jefferson heard a sharp yelp as Hamilton was shoved into the Hudson River by a soldier. The action was harmless enough, the small command laughing as they waited for Hamilton to resurface. Two minutes passed before Jefferson cursed. "Shit!" and jumped into the freezing water. 

Alexander yelped sharply as a soldier shoved him into the river of which they walked along. Hamilton panicked, flashbacks of people screaming and dying flooding his mind, locking his muscles painfully. By now, Alexander's lungs and throat burned with the effort of keeping the frigid water out of his lungs, but the lack of oxygen weakened the immigrant. Hamilton forcefully shook his head and grabbed a large boulder the size of a person, attempting to lift himself out of the murky Hudson. This was not a very good idea, as the boulder falls, landing harshly on Alexander's leg, tearing a scream from the younger males raw throat, freezing water forcing its way into the immigrant's throat and lungs. So, this its how he dies... Alexander whimpered weakly, attempting to move the heavy rock that restrained him, after the fruitless attempts, the young man's sight was obscured by a hideous magenta.

Thomas swam and swam to the bottom of the river, the daylight allowing him to see. Jefferson spots Alexander attempting to dislodge a boulder larger than himself. Before Hamilton can attempt once more, Thomas begins to assist the younger man. After two more pathetic attempts at moving the rock, it nudges off slightly. Alexander, however, weakly lays his head on a smooth rock, the lack of oxygen tugging him towards unconsciousness. 

Jefferson musters up all of his strength to shove the rock off of his coworker, who has at last, lost consciousness. Thomas wraps his arms around the smaller mans waist, and quickly swims to the surface, his muscles die and burning from moving so quickly so suddenly. The Virginian hauls Alexander's limp, frail body onto the shoreline, gasping for air. "Alexander!!" He shouted uselessly at the unconscious male. _CPR._ His brain helpfully provides. "Right." He mutters, Jefferson quickly started the chest compressions, realizing just how cold Alex is. Thomas holds Alexander's nose, puffing air for the immigrant. The Virginian restarts the process of compressions and puffing air. Around the sixth cycle does Hamilton wrench awake, violently coughing, emptying water out of his lungs. Once his lungs rid themselves of the Hudson, Jefferson catches him as he falls back, stand up with Hamilton in his arms bridal style. Thomas shakily orders the soldiers to direct them back to camp. Halfway through the 30 minute trip, Alexander is shivering violently, wheezing prominently. "Does anyone have an extra quilt?!" The Virginian cried out. A young soldier, 'Van Melle' the name tagged provided, quickly grabbed two quilts from his horses cargo. Upon being handed the quilts, Thomas wrapped these around the hypothermic male, hugging Hamilton a little closer to his chest. Alexander looks up at Thomas weakly, his breathing shallow and shuddering. "You'll be just fine Alexander... I promise. " With that, Alexander closed his eyes once more, completely trusting his "rival" with this. 

Once everyone got to the camp, Jefferson is met with a very concerned Washington, Lafayette who is ranting in rapid-fire French, and then there's Burr, who looks so done with everything until he spots Alexander. Then, he just goes full mom mode. "Lafayette," he starts, addressing the Frenchman, "Go get the Medic. General," A nod from Washington. "Go get his tent ready please. Jefferson," Thomas nods in understanding, following Aaron and Washington into the tent that Washington frantically set up. "How did this even happen Thomas??" Burr asked, exasperated because here is Alexander Hamilton, his closest friend, with Hypothermia and both of his legs broken. "Well, a soldier pushed Alexander into the water, he was stunned for a while, tried to grab onto a rock that was fucking huge, rock fell on his legs, I jumped in to help him. he lost consciousness for a bit, woke up wheezing, he was cold, I had to preform CPR because he wasn't breathing. Then, here we are. With Hypothermia and useless legs." Thomas deadpanned. Aaron looked mildly concerned.


End file.
